Miss Independent
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Song-Fic. Ella era fría, ella era calculadora, ella era independiente. Así era Maka Albarn, hasta que conoció a su arma y todo cambió... ella cambio. Las barreras cayeron y el amor nació. Dedicado a Hime Shiraiwa, review #80 de Soul's Rhapsody.


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece. Tampoco la canción de Kelly Clarkson. Todo eso tiene dueño. Yo solo tomé ambas cosas para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones:

Primero que nada... ¡feliz cumpleaños Hime-san (**Hime Shiraiwa**)! Este fic tiene dos funciones: ser tu regalo de cumpleaños y tu fic por haber sido el review #80 de "Soul's Rhapsody". Espero de verdad que lo disfrutes y también tengo que darle las gracias a **Kasumi-chan**, que fue la que me dijo que cumples hoy :)

Disfrutalo y feliz cumpleaños e.e :D!

**.**

**Miss Independent**

**.**

**Artista invitado:**

_**Kelly Clarkson**_

**.**

Un nuevo día en la reconocida Academia de Técnicos y Armas Shibusen comenzaba, un cielo despejado y una suave brisa mecían los cabellos de todo aquel que se interpusiera en el camino del viento, dándoles la bienvenida al primer día de la semana. Todos charlaban animadamente con sus compañeros después de un largo fin de semana, poniéndose al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos entre otras cosas. Claramente reinaba un ambiente de tranquilidad en los pasillos del Shibusen.

Y entonces ella apareció.

_Miss independent  
>Miss self-sufficient<br>Miss keep your distance  
>Miss unafraid<br>Miss out of my way  
>Miss don't let a man interfere, no<br>Miss on her own  
>Miss almost grown<br>Miss never let a man help her off her throne _

De figura frágil aunque de temple de hierro para el que la conocía, pequeña y poco desarrollada, de largo cabello cenizo recogido en dos coletas y un par de calculadores ojos olivo…Todos la conocían, no por nada era el cubito de hielo Albarn. Reconocida por sus altas calificaciones y su temperamento de los mil demonios; un demonio vestido con faldita y coletas decían algunos. Una chica de armas tomar, no se dejaba por nadie y era temida por todos, muchas veces llamada Señorita Independiente a sus espaldas. Ella lo sabía, pero poco le importaba. Le tenían respeto y eso le gustaba.

Camino con arrogancia por los pasillos de la academia, hoy era el día en el que tras muchos años de arduo estudio al fin podían conocer a la otra sección de la Academia: La sección de las armas. Y si todo salía bien, para el final del día tendría un arma quien sería su compañero de toda la vida.

¿Fácil no? Considerando quien era ella.

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
>She'd never ever feel rejected<br>Little miss apprehensive  
>Said ooh, she fell in love <em>

Siguió caminando y se topó con algunas parejitas que se hacían arrumacos después de no verse en el fin de semana, contuvo una mueca de desagrado y siguió de largo, ignorando las miradas de aquellos que sabían que ella no conocía el amor. Y es que, en realidad, nadie jamás – y léase bien, JAMÁS – Le había conocido novio o siquiera el asomo de uno. Para nada. Maka era reconocida aparte por ser una de las personas más inteligentes de la Academia como una de las más frías y autosuficientes, haciéndola alguien por mucho inalcanzable para cualquiera. Una persona fría y calculadora para muchos, pero con un corazón lastimado y temeroso por dentro conocido por ninguno, marcada por la sombra del divorcio de sus padres perdió cualquier esperanza en el sexo opuesto desde pequeña, volviéndola alguien completamente sin sentimientos. Y es por eso, que esperaba que su compañero arma fuera una mujer, puesto que sentía que no confiaría en otro hombre más.

_What is this feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door<br>Surprise...It's time  
>To feel what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No longer need to be defensive<br>Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true _

Entró con autosuficiencia al cuarto de encuentro, notando de una vez que había llegado tarde – Cosa rara en ella – Por lo que ya la mayoría de las parejas estaban armadas. Vio con disgusto como un chico de extraños cabellos azules se había juntado con su mejor amiga Tsubaki, matando con esto su primera opción de arma. A su lado, ese chico raro traumado con la simetría Kid hablaba con dos rubias; le dio una rápida inspección a la habitación y noto que ya nadie quedaba libre. Chasqueó la lengua fastidiada y salió de la habitación, en busca de un segundo aire. Pensando seriamente en ir a hablar con Shinigami-sama (el director de la academia) y pedirle el permiso de usar armas rotativas.

_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart  
>Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no<br>But she miscalculated  
>She didn't want to end up jaded<br>And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
>So, by changing her misconceptions<br>She went in a new direction  
>And found inside she felt a connection<br>She fell in love. _

Caminó distraída pensando en esa idea hasta el parque de la institución, sentándose en una solitaria banca, pensativa sobre el futuro de su arma. Bufó molesta y alguien a su lado se rió bajito. Volteó asustada notando que un chico estaba sentando en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la silla, su cabello blanco relucía con el sol mañanero mientras la brisa mecía perezosamente sus cabellos, dándole un aire despreocupado. Rodo los ojos fastidiada, seguramente era uno de esos estudiantes problemas. Lo único que le faltaba.

– ¿No deberías estar conociendo a tu arma? – Preguntó inesperadamente el chico, trayéndola de regreso a la tierra, para ver como el joven la miraba de reojo, dejando al descubierto el par de rubíes que por ojos tenía.

– Y tu no deberías estar no sé… ¿metido en tus propios asuntos? – Respondió fría, girando su rostro de la mirada del chico. Evitando aquella mirada que desde un principio la había atrapado. El chico rió más fuerte y se levanto de su cómodo lugar, sacudiéndose los pantalones y colocándose frente a ella, le extendió una mano cortésmente. – Soy Soul Eater, arma – Se presentó con simpleza, un brillo de diversión adornaba sus ojos. La chica lo miró con duda, para luego responder:

– Maka Albarn… técnico.

_What is this feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)<br>Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
>To feel what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No longer need to be defensive<br>Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true _

Después de ese día, y ante todo pronóstico ambos se convirtieron en técnico-arma, llevando su relación a límites insospechados, logrando sincronizar sus almas con una precisión y una perfección nunca antes vistas. Eran inseparables. Y con esto, poco a poco la barrera invisible puesta por la rubia cayó, dejando salir a su verdadero yo. Un verdadero yo más sensible y carismático, lleno de vida y con mucho cariño que dar. Cariño del que él se hizo dueño rápidamente. Está de más decir que se sintió perdida al saber ese extraño sentimiento que se apoderó de todo su ser, llenándola de una sensación de calidez nunca antes sentida y que la hacía sentir que el mundo era… perfecto. Diablos, ahora hasta cursi sonaba.

La señorita Independencia se perdió, entre risas, misiones, gritos y enfados fue cayendo presa de la fuerza más poderosa conocida: el amor.

Sus barreras cayeron, su corazón jugó y perdió en ese peligroso juego. Ella cambió.

_When Miss Independent walked away  
>No time for love that came her way<br>She looked in the mirror and thought today  
>What happened to miss no longer afraid?<br>It took some time for her to see  
>How beautiful love could truly be<br>No more talk of why can't that be me  
>I'm so glad I finally see... <em>

Ya no podía soportarlo, odiaba vivir en el mismo techo que él, respirar el mismo aire y compartir el mismo espacio y sentirse incapaz de hacerle saber sus sentimientos; se sentía cobarde, una escoria, una sombra de lo que en algún momento se sintió orgullosa de ser. Pero sin embargo, ahora lo daría todo por qué él le correspondiese. Por mucho tiempo lo había pensado y todavía no encontraba el momento, la ocasión perfecta. Y él no ayudaba mucho, con su actitud "cool" y despreocupada hacia la vida entera nunca dio señas de sentir más que mera amistad técnico-arma por ella, y eso le frustraba demasiado. Camino decidida hacia la sala, donde el tranquilamente veía televisión, ajeno a los conflictos existenciales de su compañera de armas.

– Soul – Llamó, su voz salió pastosa y entrecortada. Se reprendió mentalmente. El levantó la mirada, mostrándole interés.

_What is this feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door<br>Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
>To feel (to feel) what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No longer need to be defensive<br>Goodbye (goodbye), old youWhen love, when love is true... _

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él, calmado y sin prisas. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, conteniendo las ganas de estamparle su última colección de enciclopedias de las rocas del mundo, por ignorar su sentir. Pero debía contenerse, el siempre había sido un idiota.

_Pero el idiota que ella amaba._

Sus ojos se conectaron y entonces comprendió que fue lo que él hizo para derrumbar esas barreras puestas por ella. Como fue que el hizo lo impensable, lo que en quince años nadie había hecho.

Él… simplemente había sido el mismo.

Sonrió ampliamente sorprendiendo a su arma, que la miró con cautela, pensando en otro de los arrebatos raros de su técnica, sin embargo nada lo previó para lo siguiente: Ella lo besaba, y vaya que era EL beso. Se abrazaron con cariño dejándose caer sobre el mullido sillón, demostrándose en silencio lo mucho que habían guardado ambos su sentir, una por orgullo y el otro por… bueno por lo mismo suponemos.

– Te amo, Soul – Susurró la chica tras romper el beso y tomar una gran bocanada de aire, jadeante por la falta del gas vital.

– Tsk… yo también te amo Bipolar…

…_Miss Independent_

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>*Se sienta* Bueno, primero que nada espero que Hime-san haya disfrutado de este fic :D es completamente para ella. Pero si también has llegado hasta aquí por leer esta historia, ¡gracias! :3 *corre en circulos*<p>

En un principio este fic iba a ser distinto, pero la inspiración obra de maneras extrañas y me metió esta canción en la cabezota, y pensé "reconcholis, define a la perfección a Maka... tengo que hacer un song fic de ella" asi que... aqui me ven. La otra idea del fic vendrá por ahí, cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración :B

Aunque pensando bien, esta es mi tercera actualización en menos de 24 hrs e.e me siento feliz, aunque no del todo... aun tengo otros fics pendientes que no se como continuarlos e.e xD

Es todo por hoy fellas~!

(Si, tengo un trauma por los song-fics... este es como mi tercero y eso sin contar los que tengo en otros fandoms xD, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es... ¡que amo la buena música!)

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


End file.
